


Eyes Like Sky

by huenkai



Series: Just a Fantasy [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Healing, Help, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Self-Healing, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, blind, life - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huenkai/pseuds/huenkai
Summary: Some say love is blind. And indeed it is.At least Mark’s was. Sean had been blind since he was born. Mark’s about to give out. It seems that Sean was the only remaining hope, and his only cure for his recurring depression.It is up to him to save Mark before the man could do anything that he would regret.





	1. Meeting Jack

**Author's Note:**

> A sad and tragic Septiplier fanfiction! Turn away now while you still can!
> 
> This is actually based on the song “Eyes Like Sky” by Frank Ocean. I thought it’d be good if I used it here, and the plot I’m writing might follow the song literally. But I’m not sure if it will.

“For the last time, I _don’t_ need help.”

Mark, who was being forcefully asked to sit and strap himself into his seat, had his arms crossed. He clearly didn’t want to, not with the harsh tone his friend was using on him.

“Yes, _you do_. Now quit your bitching and get in the car.” his friend, Ethan gestures to the door opened for him. Normally, he would’ve obliged and happily accepted his offer. Mark just wasn’t in the mood to.

“How about no?” he childishly crossed his arms, his muscles bulging a bit.

Ethan sighed for a short moment. He didn’t have the time to put up with Mark’s antics. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. “Then I’ll have no choice but to call Tyler in.”

“Anyone but Tyler!” the half Korean cried in a mocking tone. There was a serious look to his face that could’ve convinced the younger man to give it up and leave him be. Then, in a sober voice, he says, “I’m not going and you can’t make me.”

“Get in the car or so help me, Mark, I _will_ drag you in myself.” as if someone as small and scrawny as him could make him get inside, much less move him. Mark didn’t want to see him try. He might not be in the mood to play along with his friend but he submits to his requests regardless of what it is. Mark was aware of the consequence, knowing that this would involve him into yet another party that would ultimately lead him to his utter humiliation and end with him abandoning the party halfway through. Not that he didn’t like the party. He can’t force himself into it, and he hated not being genuine. He was a man who didn’t like putting up a false face, a mask.

Mark didn’t want to pretend or even hide the fact that he’s not into it. That was why he never sticks to the end of the party.

It was difficult dodging past his friend and stop it from becoming a reality. Why go all the trouble when all he can say was no?

The answer was easy. He was doing this for Ethan, for him to quit pestering him. He would’ve told the boy how much this bothers him, that every single one of the gatherings they’ve been to makes him extremely uncomfortable and, ironically, alone. He didn’t want to upset him by declining, and it’s not like he had that much of a choice. “Fine.” the man relented. He ducked his head and slid into his seat, sighing in defeat. “This better be worth it.”

“Trust me, it’s going to be worth _every second_.” he jabs the keys in, strapping his seatbelt. Coming from Ethan, it sounded highly unlikely. His definition of fun wasn’t the same as his, and not to mention, his mediocre standard for humor and his love for puns. The man didn’t know if he made the right decision to listen to him.

But it would be better if he asked him first before jumping into conclusions. Maybe he’s taking him to that place he likes this time? “Where _are_ we going anyway?”

“To a friend of mine. Luckily for you, he’s in town.” he scratches his blue hair, one hand on the steering wheel. “I hear the guy knows a lot of things. Maybe you two should get to know each other, be friends?”

Ethan stops by the driveway of someone’s house. Inside, he could hear the muffled noise coming from the speaker. “This isn’t some wild party again, is it?”

“I swear on my left dimple, it’s _not_. You see that cute house?” the younger boy pointed at the simple home that happens to be the one on the right. “We’re going to be over at Sean’s place. It’s the house right next to that one.”

“If you’re trying to hook me up with this so called friend of yours, I’m leaving.”

“And _why_ would I do that?”

“I appreciate that you want to help me and all, but I don’t think this would make me feel any better.” a part of him wished he hadn’t said that. He unbuckled his seatbelt, popped the door open, slamming it shut before Ethan could even stop him.

He should’ve known. He should’ve known from the very beginning.

Ethan could be very stubborn. The boy was simply helping out, and had good intentions. Sometimes, it goes too far to the point where the man could no longer take it. Lately, he noticed how his temper turned short and he himself was gradually becoming less and less of the Mark everybody had grown to know and love.

Mark needed _time_. Not _this_.

The park, that so happens to be conveniently close to where Ethan pulled up, reminded him of things he shouldn’t remember. Going there might reopen stitches that hasn’t healed. What’s better than clearing your mind by having a brief walk in the park? To cool his head off?

The swing-set provided him this sense of longing in him, something he had long wanted to forget. Sitting on the swing wasn’t such a good idea. He sighed. Mark pushed himself off the narrow plank as he started walking down the dirt path.

Lost in his own thoughts, Mark hasn’t even gone past a few blocks when he knocked someone off balance. He wasted no time to grab him, the poor man, but it was too late.

The half Korean scrambles to his feet. “I didn’t quite see you there. Are you alright?”

“I think I am. The question here is, are _you_?” Mark nearly giggled at his thick accent. The man held his hand out, feeling the surface of the ground. A cane lies beside him.

“I’m more worried about you. You don’t look too well.” he commented, seeing how sunken his eyes were and how pale he was.

“Really?” he asked. The half Korean didn’t think he’d meet someone as calm as him.

He shakes his head. “I’m Mark. Mark Fischbach.” he hauled him up to his feet, assisting him to the park bench. “I’m not even supposed to be here. My friend told me to meet with someone, whose name I couldn’t quite remember. Sean, was it?”

A small pause.

“Hello, Mark. It’s a pleasure meeting ye.” his smile was as bright as day. “I’m Jack.”

“Do you have someone with you? I could ask them for help. Are you hurt?” he checks him for any scrapes on his skin, hoping he didn’t have any.

The Irish stayed in place, as if he wasn’t sure whether he’d move or not. “No, I’m fine. I’m alone at the moment.”

“Well, I am too. You could say we’re pretty much the same.” chuckled Mark.

Jack bowed his head, his hand over the other, resting on the top of his lap. “You and I are different.”

The question boggled him. “How so?”

“Unlike you, I’m not able to do things you normal people do.” he replied quietly. The Irish didn’t seem to be comfortable with the topic.

“Not able to do what? I’m pretty sure you’re normal. At least to me, that is.” on the outside, he wasn’t so bad. Nothing appears to be wrong with the man, in contrast to what he said he was. Mark waited for his answer.

“The thing is, I can’t see.”

There was something strange tugging at Mark’s heart that he couldn’t quite name. Pity? Regret? Sympathy?

Words came hard for him, as words cannot describe what Mark was currently feeling.

The man before him had beautiful eyes.

Beautiful—that was how he saw them.

His had pairs that hold the ocean, that reminded him of the endless stretch of water that surround the continents, the depths of which terrify him.

It was the very same color as the clear sky—as blue as it’ll ever be.

Too bad he can't see any of those things. Or Mark for that matter


	2. Down the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark knew he’d never get bored with him around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Hurray for update!

“Where do you live? I could take you there. I'm sure your family’s worried sick and are probably looking all over for you.” Mark wasn’t happy with the fact that he was all out here by himself. Who would let a blind man wander around _alone_?

“I don’t think they are. They know I'm going out, so no problem there.” Jack countered.

“And they sent no one with you?”

“I’m with you.”

“ _I_  don’t count as a companion. Had I not left for the park and screw around, I wouldn’t even be here.”

“I live a couple of blocks down from here.”

He didn’t know why but it’s almost as if he was familiar with the road they were taking. The two walk side by side, Sean clinging onto Mark’s arm gently. His walking stick dangle uselessly from his wrist. It was a surprise how he had given complete trust in the guy, who was practically a stranger. He was fully aware of that fact and chose to hand himself over to him as if they had known each other for a long time. Jack would mostly rely on his new friend, leaving it up to him to lead the way. Walking him down the park made it sound like Mark was helping him across. Mark was doing exactly that.

The winds caressed the wisps of his hair, blowing through the soft material of their shirts, making them shiver. And yet, Jack’s hand was warm on his skin. Not that he minds. It felt incredibly soft on his forearm. Simply thinking about it made Mark blush. Thankfully, Sean couldn’t see his embarrassment, and he didn’t have to make any efforts to hide it. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Mark would have wanted to say something that would most likely make the boy hate him, but decided against it. Sure, the weather was reasonably fair that day. “I guess you could say it is.”

Minutes passed and the man decided to talk. “Tell me, Mark. What do you see?”

The question made him pause for a moment. There were so many things he could see and tell him about. But where to start? “The sky, the road, a few people here and there.”

Outside a cafe, the two found a table. Both settled down after Mark guided the blind to his seat. “Can you describe to me what it looks like? The sky, I mean. Is it pretty?”

The question made him ponder a bit. To some, it’s simple to describe. Just say what color the sky has, and maybe add in your thoughts about it. How should he put it? “It’s vibrant and full of life. It’s blue, much like your eyes.”

“Isn’t it amazing?”

“What is?”

“ _Everything_. As someone who can’t see a single thing, I believe that it is.”

“How can you be so sure about that?”

“I can feel it, Mark. Even though I’m blind, I’m still lucky I could hear and reach out for things I never knew were there. I’m lucky that I’m here— _alive_  for some reason.” the Irish reflexively pulls a smile on his face. For years, darkness was the only color he could see, restricting him from seeing the rest of the palette. Being able to touch and hold onto things made him  _happy_ , giving him this assurance that objects  _exist_  outside the darkness.

The man found it  _hilarious_. Jack, as someone who can’t see or ever will, admires the world for the way it is. On the other hand, Mark sees the bad in everything, the down side to every single mishap, noticing every little detail, all except the good. He thinks that life is  _unfair_. And that it is. Jack shouldn’t be deprived of sight. He deserved whatever good life has to offer.

Pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, the half Korean stands up. “I’ll buy us coffee.”

“Come back soon.”

“As soon as they get the coffee done, sure.”

“When will it get done?” he asked. “Mark?”

Jack taps his cane on the ground, taking unsure steps forward. He couldn’t stay still. He needed to be where Mark was. At least he felt he should be. Being blind wasn’t making the situation any better.

“That guy is in for it.” from the shop window, he could see the man taking off his seat.

“Oh no.”

“You know him?”

“He’s my friend and he’s _blind_!” the half Korean bolted for the door.

“Sir, are you going to pay for this?”

The man was already off. Jack was seconds away from getting ran over.

Mark reached him in time and pulls him to safety. Panting, he asked breathlessly. “What were you even thinking?”

“You weren’t there, so I figured I’d go around for a walk.”

“Don’t go walking around on your own. You could’ve gotten yourself killed back there.”

“I honestly wasn’t planning on walking around for long. You weren’t holding my hand, so I thought I’d look for you.” he mumbled a quiet apology, that if Mark listened closely enough, he would’ve heard the rest of it.

Worry begins to well in his stomach. What if he hadn’t been there? What if something horrible happened when he suddenly decides to go look for him because he wants to hold his hand? Mark couldn’t bear watching yet another person he cared about get taken away from him. Painful memories started to resurface. “That’s cute and all, but please don’t get yourself killed because of me.”

“I bet you’d fucking missed me if I did.” the idea didn't appeal to him. The thought of losing his new friend over something so stupid broke his grieving heart. No, his poor heart couldn’t afford losing anyone dear to him.

“What makes you think I’d miss you? I’ve only known you for, like, ten minutes.”

“That’s long enough.”

“Right.” the corner of Jack’s lips rose to a smirk. Mark wondered if he was truly blind. For now, that didn’t matter as much.

Mark knew he’d never get bored with him around.

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time this month, I finally updated despite the lack of details! Let us celebrate!
> 
> I’d buy candy for everyone who have read this chapter so far, but I don’t have the money at the moment.
> 
> I would also like to thank those who had the time to read this. I know Septiplier community is slowly dying, or has died out completely, but hey, I need to at least get this out here!


End file.
